


Calabaza

by Obsscure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: cienpalabras, Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione amaba el Halloween por las calabazas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calabaza

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #127: _Halloween_ , para la comunidad [cienpalabras](http://cienpalabras.livejournal.com/).

Hermione Granger amaba el Halloween por las calabazas.

Se maravillaba con las cáscaras firmes y huecas, con ojos y bocas dentadas recortadas, cuyas velas en su interior destellaban maliciosas, mientras flotaban graciosamente en el gran comedor. Degustaba pecaminosamente el jugo espeso y el pastel suave y cremoso hecho con la pulpa del fruto, servidos durante la festividad nocturna. Se deleitaba sin empacho con el intenso color naranja que invadía cada rincón hasta enceguecerla y porque podía, sin inhibiciones, acariciar el cabello de Ron cuanto quisiese y justificarse ante su cara pecosa sorprendida, que lo había confundido con una brillante calabaza.

~▣~


End file.
